Kamen Rider Ryuki: The Coming Darkness
by fangiresaga
Summary: A new rider has joined the war. One who will stop at nothing to win. Can Shinji and the others beat him or die trying? Read to find out.
1. Prologue

_**Kamen Rider Ryuki:**_

_**The Coming Darkness!**_

**Prologue:**

The Rider War waged on. All thirteen riders fought for the prize. The person who started the war, KanZaki Shiro, was happy with how things were progressing. But he wanted things to go faster. He wanted to end the war soon, in order to save his little sister, Yui. He knew exactly what to do. He had found a retired old executioner, by the name of Soichiro Mikami.

Poor Soichiro lost his family to the hands of a murderer. He didn't know what to do, he was at his ropes end until...

"You wish to see them again, don't you?", came a voice from the mirror.

"W-who said that?", said Soichiro in surprise.

"Over here Mr. Mikami. I know of a way you can see your family again. You can bring them back to life, but on one condition.", KanZaki explained.

"You lie, the dead can't be brought back.", Soichiro laughed.

"Oh but they can, and all you need to do is use this.", said KanZaki as he produced a deck from his coat.

"Haha, how can a deck of cards bring my wife and daughter back?"

"It can if you win my Rider War."

"War, I don't know if you've noticed kid but, I'm an old man, I can't go fighting a war.", Soichiro scoffed as he walked away.

KanZaki just left the deck on Soichiro's table. "Think it over, this is no ordinary deck of cards. With it you can fight like you were 20 years younger. With it you can do yourself the justice that you deserve, you could become the executioner of the riders, a 'nightmare' they need to have. There is a prize for the winner.", KanZaki explained.

This stopped Soichiro in his tracks. "Prize, what kind of prize?"

"Anything, riches, a whole new life... your family. All you have to do is fight. And I almost forgot, who was it that killed your family?"

"Asakura... Takeshi Asakura!"

"That's just perfect, you will get to fight him. You will get your justice."

"If I can avenge my wife and daughter and get to see them again, I'll do it.", Soichiro said as he picked up the deck.

"Good!"

"Just one thing.", Soichiro said as he grasped the deck. "Tell the riders, the reaper is coming for them."

"It shall be done.", KanZaki answered before disappearing into the mirror.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**KanZaki's Warning and a New Enemy!**_

Two weeks later, Kido Shinji, was out taking pictures for the ORE Journal. Looking around the city, he thought about ways he could stop the Rider War and get the riders to befriend one another. He knew it wouldn't be easy, Ren (Kamen Rider Knight) would never be on board with it. That's when he thought of someone else with the same goal, Miyuki Tezuka, aka Kamen Rider Raia.

Suddenly he heard his phone ring, speak of the devil.

"Tezuka? I was just on my way to the park to see you.", Shinji said with surprise.

"I know, and to tell you the truth, I'm not at the park today."

"If that's true, then where are you?"

"I'm at the cafe. I have some stuff to tell you hurry up and get moving.!", Tezuka said in a stern tone.

"On my way. Is Ren there too?", Shinji asked as he ran to his bike. As soon as he sat down on it, Tezuka hung up. "Hello? Man I hate it when people do that."

And with that he was off to the Atori Cafe, his second part time job and the place he has been living at with his friends KanZaki Yui and Akiyama Ren. It was home none the less, even though Ren was kind of a jerk. As Shinji road his bike to the cafe, he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched. He pulled over to look around and noticed someone in the crowd. Mitsuru Sano (Kamen Rider Imperer) was staring right at him, smiling.

"Mitsuru!", Shinji yelled as he ran over to see the other rider.

"Ah, Shinji right? I'm terrible with names.", Sano grinned.

"What do you want? I'm not going to fight you. I'm trying to stop the fighting remember, I want you to help.", Shinji said in a rough tone.

"Well, while your out living that little fantasy, I want to know where Gai is, any ideas?"

"No, and even if I did, I wouldn't tell you. I thought you were a rich business man now. Why do you still want to fight?"

"That's my business and besides, if I don't fight, the Zelles will make sure I die to fulfill our contract.", Sano said, a little shaken at the thought.

"Well then I guess I'll be off. I don't have the info you want. Sorry!", Shinji said as he turned back to his bike.

Suddenly both of the riders started to sense KanZaki was near. As they looked around for him, Sano began to walk into a nearby ally way and Shinji followed. Shinji was the first to spot him in the window of a closed down store and he had a strange grin plastered to his face.

"KanZaki Shiro?", he said in confusion.

"The riders are meeting, follow me.", KanZaki said before walking away.

After following Shiro, Sano and Shinji met up with the other riders in an abandoned where-house. Ryuga was nowhere to be seen. Shinji just looked around and noticed that Asakura (Kamen Rider Ouja) wasn't there yet.

"Aren't we missing someone? Where's Asakura? Not that I care.", Shinji asked.

"He's not coming, he's hunting in the Mirror World at the moment.", KanZaki said with his back turned.

"Then if this is nothing important, I'm gonna go look for him, and hopefully I'll take him out when I find him.", said Sano as he smiled.

"Hey, come on why don't you just let him hunt for monsters? As long as he isn't here.", Shinji said trying to convince Mitsuru from leaving.

"Are you stupid or something Kido?", shouted Satoru Tojo (Kamen Rider Tiger). "The more hunting he does, the stronger he gets. Best to let Rich Boy try and beat him. Either way it's one less rider to deal with."

"See, but I don't plan on losing. I'm going to beat him.", Sano said as he walked over to a mirror that was place in the corner. As he took his deck out of his coat pocket, he raised it to the mirror and suddenly a silver belt appeared.

"Henshin!", he said as he slid the deck into the belt, transforming him into Kamen Rider Imperer.

"Hey hold on!", Shinji yelled as he tried to catch Sano before he left.

"Get lost already!", Mitsuru said as he knocked Shinji to the floor before fazing through the mirror.

As Shinji got back to his feet, KanZaki shook his head in annoyance. All the other riders just looked at Shinji like he was some sort of idiot. Shinji looked back and joined the others.

"So why did you call us here KanZaki? I think we deserve to know that much or I'm leaving.", Ren said as he got to his feet. KanZaki didn't answer. "In that case, I'll seeya later."

"Wait Ren, I've got your answer."

"Then tell us already!", yelled Kirishima Miho (Kamen Rider Femme).

"There is a 14th rider. Be sure to watch out for him. He will stop at nothing to win, and I do mean nothing.", KanZaki explained.

"Does this rider have a name?", asked Kitoka Shuichi (Kamen Rider Zolda).

"Ask him yourself when you meet him. He won't be hard to spot in his rider form but when he's a civilian, you won't be able to find him.", KanZaki explained once more.

"Fine then, I guess that's all you needed to tell us. I'm gonna get going, I've got a game tournament to get too. I don't wanna keep my fans waiting. Seeya later losers.", said Jun Shibaura as he left the building.

"Grr, that guy...!", growled Tojo. "I'll get him sooner or later."

"Save it for later, you should keep your strength up in case this new rider challenges you.", said Mashai Sudo (Kamen Rider Scissors).

"Yeah right, and why should I listen to a dirty cop like you. Aren't you the one who killed your own partner?"

"Even so, he's right.", intervened Tezuka. "You should save your energy, we all should. Until this new rider is beaten anyway."

"I don't take orders from anyone.", scoffed Ren as he walked away.

"Uh, hey Ren wait up.", Shinji called after him.

"I'm coming too.", said Tezuka as he ran after the two.

After they left, so did the other riders seeing as there was nothing left for them there. As Shinji, Ren, and Tezuka made their way to the cafe, Shinji noticed something...

"What's wrong Kido?", asked Tezuka.

"It's just that, have either of you ever seen KanZaki smile?"

"What are you talking about, of course not. He's the kind of guy that's got no emotions and no reason to smile...unless?", Ren said with surprise look.

"What? Is something wrong Ren?"

"I think he created another rider to end the war quicker. But hey that's my theory.", explained Tezuka.

"If that's the case, we better take this guy out quick!", Ren said as he quickened his pace.

"Wait Ren, don't you think we should partner up with this guy? I mean, maybe we all stop the rider war together.", yelled Shinji as he tried to keep up.

"You heard what KanZaki said, 'he'll stop at nothing to win!', Kido we'll have to take him down. We're riders, it's what the war was made for in the first place.", said Ren in a stern tone.

"But Ren...?", Shinji said before they all started sensing something.

In the Mirror World, Sano was still looking for Asakura, he was having a hard time and felt like he was being watched.

"Asakura, you bastard where are you?", he whispered to himself.

"Behind you!", came a voice from the silence.

Out of nowhere, Sano was smashed to the ground. As he looked up to see his attacker he saw a purple and silver rider standing above him, it was Kamen Rider Ouja.

"I've been looking for you. As seeing as I found you...", said Sano as he pulled a card from his deck, just to have it slashed away but Ouja with his Venosaber. "Arg!"

"Tsk tsk, can't have that can we? I think it's time I put you out of your misery.", Asakura said as he pulled a card from his deck, about to put it in his Venovizor.

Suddenly, just as he was about to slot the card, a big humanoid lion smashed him to the ground. This thing was huge. It was about half the size of Ouja's Venosnaker.

"Hey, what was that for you dumb animal?", Asakura yelled as he got to his feet. The lion just roared, knocking him back a couple of steps.

As Asakura got his composure back, he noticed someone behind the the lion. A rider in black armor, it had two small horns in the top of its mask, big claw for its visor and a silver and black lion head in its chest.

"A new rider huh? Who are you suppose to be?", Ouja asked as he cackled in excitement of having a new opponent.

The unknown rider just turned its head without a word and gave him a thumbs down.

"Why you!", Ouja yelled as he ran over, Venosaber in hand. "I asked you a question new guy. WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"

"You're death.", the unknown rider said as he pushed Ouja back without any problems.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2:**_

_**Death and Rebirth!**_

When we last left the riders, Ouja and Imperer had encountered each other and decided to battle it out. With Imperer on his final legs, Ouja was about to use his Final Vent on him. Until the were both hit by a new monster, neither of them had ever seen. A humanoid black lion. And with him came a new rider, a new enemy. After insulting Asakura with a thumbs down, throwing him over the edge, Ouja lunged at him only to be stopped in his tracks.

"Who in the hell are you!", Asakura yelled.

The new rider simply said, "Your death."

"My death, really, don't even think of mocking me.", Ouja laughed.

The new rider started pushing back either ease. Ouja was trying his best to push back, it was all for not. The rider was too powerful, suddenly he looked at the monster. "Dest-Killer come!", he ordered it.

The monster heeded the order, with Imperer knocked out in its grip.

"What do you think your doing? Do you really think you could save him?", Ouja asked, infuriated that he was losing his victim.

"Hardly, I'm taking his power.", the rider said in a smug tone as he reached for Imperer's deck.

"Your what, that's not possible?"

"Maybe for you, but not for me. I'll get back to you in a minute boy!"

"BOY!", Asakura said angrily as the rider threw him.

As Ouja got up, he saw that the new rider had taken Imperer's deck from his belt. Suddenly the deck started breaking in his hand. He was crushing it. As the rider crushed the deck, Imperer cried in pain as he started to disappear.

"AAAAHHH!", Imperer screamed as he faded away.

"This can't be happening!", Ouja said with a little fear in his voice.

Suddenly the riders armor started to change. The left shoulder had morphed into a gazelle head. And the lion on his chest started to change color, now it was a shade of red.

"Oh it's happening Asakura, and your next!", the rider said as he gave him another thumbs down. "I'll tell you my name before you die, Kamen Rider Nightmare!"

"Kamen Rider Nightmare huh? Fine then, I'll be sure to write that on your tombstone!", Ouja cackled.

"We'll see, Takeshi Asakura, you are charged with murder. How do you plead?", Nightmare asked.

"What, are you in league with that crooked lawer?"

"No, but he'll be joining you soon enough, now answer that question, so I can carry out the sentence."

"Yeah, I'm guilty, what of it?", Ouja smirked.

"The sentence, is death. It's time to finally avenge them!", Nightmare said as he drew a card from his deck.

"What, you think you can kill me?", Ouja laughed.

"I don't think, I know!", Nightmare said as he slid the card into his Dest-Claw Vizor. _**Final Vent!**_

__As Ouja charged at Kamen Rider Nightmare with his Venosaber in hand, Nightmare stood as Dest-Killer stood in front of its master and began running for Asakura, Nightmare following. The claws on the vizor extended. Before Asakura could collide with Dest-Killer, it jumped out of the way before hitting him. With Ouja's loss of focus, Nightmare made his final blow. Stabbing his claws through his opponent and reaching for his deck.

"W-who are you?", Asakura gasped as he slowly disappeared.

"Soichiro Mikami, the reaper.", Nightmare said as he withdrew his claws.

"No way, you...?", Asakura said with his final breath.

As Ouja vanished, Nightmare looked at the deck he had stolen.

"Two down, Eleven to go.", he said as he crushed the deck, absorbing its power.

As his armor transformed, his right shoulder changed into a cobra, and the knees extended with spikes. And finally, the lion on his chest and his belt, the main on the one on the chest turned blood red as the symbol on his belt turned the same color. With every rider beaten, he would become stronger.

I know its short guys but, I did my best. I hope you all enjoy and stay tuned for more. I'll update the story once or twice a month. Be ready for more.


	4. Chapter 3

Hey guys, I'm sorry I didn't update last month, I had a few things to do. But this month I'll make it up to you with 2 chapters at the very least. Again, sorry for the late update.

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**The Verdict is GUILTY!**_

Previously on Kamen Rider Ryuki: The Coming Darkness, Asakura and the new rider, Kamen Rider Nightmare, had just finished their battle. Asakura failing to kill his latest enemy and paid the price for it. With defeating 2 riders, Nightmare becomes stronger, absorbing the power from the decks of the fallen riders. Now with 2 riders gone, who is next? Let's find out...

Riding through Tokyo on his bike, Shinji is just thinking, running things through on why KanZaki would create a rider to end the battle faster. That's just it, in doing this the battle would be over sooner.

'_I need to meet this new rider. If I can change his mind and ask him to help stop the fighting, maybe we can end the chaos...'_, Shinji thought. "WHOA!", he yelled as he got his attention back on the road, nearly colliding with a black car.

"Hey watch it!", the driver yelled as he rolled the window down.

"I'm so sorry sir.", Shinji said as he apologized, bowing his head, until he noticed who the driver was. "Huh, Goro?"

"Hm, Kido, I thought it was you. Hey Sensei look who it is.", Goro said as he called to the back seat.

A man peaked his head out the window with a dull grin which slowly turned into a frown as he met Shinji's eyes. "Hello Kido..."

"Kitoka...", Shinji replied as he stared back.

"I have news in the new rider, if you want to know.", Kitoka said as he looked away.

"I would actually, in fact I was just thinking about what would happen should I meet him."

"Fine then, follow us and I'll tell you when we get our destination. Goro!", Kitoka ordered.

"Yes Sensei.", Goro replied as they sped off without a word, leaving Shinji in the dust.

"HEY!", he yelled as he got back on his bike and chased after them.

With Shinji chasing after the car, he had a strange feeling he was being watched as he sped down the road. As he caught up to them, he looked to the side at the building and went wide-eyed at what he saw. A black rider was chasing them through the windows refection. He didn't even set off the sensation of a rider like the others did, it was as if he wasn't there at all.

So Shinji began to pick up speed as he met up with Kitoka's car window. They neared their destination, a spot under a bridge on the outskirts of the city. After parking the vehicles, Shinji and Kitoka walked down and under the bridge to a clearing.

"So I have some news.", Kitoka started.

"You were saying that, so what is it?"

"Asakura and Mitsuru are dead.", Kitoka said with his hands in his pockets.

"What, when did that happen?", Shinji said with a surprised look.

"The last time we saw Mitsuru. Turns out that the new rider got them."

"How could he fight off 2 riders at the same time? That doesn't seem possible...", Shinji said scratching his head.

"That's what I thought, but that's when I heard what happens when he beats you.", Kitoka said turning his back.

"Why, what happens?", asked a puzzled Shinji.

"He...", Kitoka was cut off by the sound of something at the top of the hill. Suddenly Goro was sent rolling down to the rocks, as if he was thrown down. "GORO!"

As Kitoka and Shinji went to check on Goro, they saw a shadowed figure looking down at them. The figure looked like it had horns, and had a dark glare coming from under its mask.

"Are you the one who did this? Who are you?", Kitoka yelled at the figure.

The figure just nodded and pointed at Kitoka, then with his thumb he made a motion that looked as if he was slitting his throat.

"You must me the new rider. Kamen Rider Nightmare correct?", Kitoka asked now calm.

Without a word, the figure walked away over to the car and disappeared into the reflection. As this happened, Shinji and Kitoka ran up and saw his faze into the mirror world.

"Hey get back here!", Kitoka yelled as he pulled his green deck from his pocket and raised it to his reflection in the car causing a silver belt to appear around his waist. "Henshin!", he said as he inserted the deck and transformed into a green rider, Kamen Rider Zolda.

"Shinji, would you mind watching the car and after Goro?", Kitoka asked without even looking at him.

"Yeah sure.", Shinji replied before running down the hill to Goro's side.

"Thank you..."

After fazing into the mirror world, Zolda looked around for his opponent. He noticed he was in a run down construction yard, the perfect place to hide. After running around for a few minutes, Nightmare was nowhere to be seen.

"Where are you hiding coward?", Zolda yelled.

"Look behind you fool."

"What the...?", Zolda said as he spun around only to be punched in the face. The punch shot him back about 4 feet. As he stood back up, he pulled his Magnavizer from his waist. He pointed it at Nightmare and pulled the trigger. The shot knocked Nightmare back a couple of steps, but it wasn't able to stop him.

"Big mistake Kitoka...!", he said.

"You know me...Wait that voice?", Zolda said in surprise.

"Yes, I'm Soichiro Mikami."

"The old executioner? What do you want with me?"

"It's simple, you defended that miserable rat Asakura, even when you knew he murdered my family. Now, I appoint myself judge, jury, and executioner.", Nightmare said as the claws on his vizer extended.

Suddenly without warning, Nightmare ran toward Zolda, claws ready to strike. Zolda just pulled a card from his deck and inserted into his Magnavizer.

_**Guard Vent**_, the vizer said. Then out of the ground flew Zolda's shield, just in time to block Nightmare. "I'm sorry, I was paid to defend him. I'm truly sorry about your family."

"What's done is done, now you have to pay the price.", Nightmare said as he pulled his claws back and stepped away from Zolda, pulling one of his 'newer' cards from his deck and inserting it into his Clawvizer. _**Sword Vent**_, suddenly he was holding a black version of Ouja's Venosaber.

"What the hell? How, that's Asakura's weapon?", Zolda said in surprise.

"It doesn't matter, what does matter is that I get my revenge.", Nightmare yelled as he lounged toward his opponent.

All Zolda could do was dodge. He did his very best to get away but to o avail. He was slashed and nearly stabbed a few times. When he saw his chance, Zolda pulled a second card from his deck and inserted it into his vizer. _**Shoot Vent**_, suddenly he had two large cannons on his shoulders.

"I've had with this, FIRE!", he yelled as two huge fireballs shot from the cannons. This knocked Nightmare back a few feet, but he was still about to get up.

"Kitoka, I'll end this now, I'm sick of your presence.", Nightmare said as he pulled a card and inserted it into the Clawvizer. _**Advent**_, Suddenly Dest-Killer came speeding through a wall and into Zolda, knocking him to the ground.

"What, wait stop please..", Zolda pleaded.

"Kitoka Shuichi, you are accused of helping a wanted serial killer. How do you plead?"

"Not Guilty! I'm not guilty, I was bribed. Please no.", Zolda screamed in despair.

"Jury says, GUILTY!", Nightmare said as he drew a card from his deck. It was a black version of Ouja's Final Vent card. _**Final Vent**_, suddenly Dest-Killer appeared behind his master as they both jumped into the air. Dest-Killer took Nightmare's hand and threw straight at Zolda, resulting in a bicycle kick. This sent Zolda flying straight into a wall.

As Zolda struggled to get up after the vicious attack, all he could was lay against the wall, with Nightmare closing in.

"Tsk tsk tsk, beaten by the attack of the person you once defended. Irony you are a cruel mistress...", Nightmare said as he reached for Zolda's deck.

"Please no...", Zolda said in pain.

"You've had this coming Kitoka.", said Nightmare as he pulls the deck from Zolda's belt, causing him to start dissolving.

"No, no not yet...NO!", he screamed as he disappeared.

"Three down.", Nightmare said as he crushed the deck and absorbed its power. "I better go check how that guy I threw is doing."

Shinji was sitting at the bottom of the hill beside Goro who was just coming too. "Sensei...?", Goro said groaned.

"No, sorry Goro, Kitoka's busy fighting.", suddenly Shinji heard a rider faze out from the mirror world. As he ran up to the top of the hill, he saw Nightmare staring straight at him. "Kitoka?"

Nightmare just shook his head, "He got what he deserved, hows the other guy?", Shinji just looked down at Goro.

"He'll be fine. So, you... killed Kitoka didn't you?", Shinji asked.

"Yes, he was one of the main people I was after, now I need to take care of that damn Scissors...", Nightmare replied as he removed the deck from his belt and change back to his civilian self.

"You're old...", Shinji said surprised.

"Yeah, thanks kid I know that, don't remind me.", Soichiro said annoyed. "But with this I can fight like I was twenty years younger.", he said raising his deck to show Shinji.

"Can we talk...please?"

"Fine but make it quick, I have riders to destroy."


End file.
